An Odd Pair
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Link and Midna leave the Sacred Grove after getting the Master Sword, but the Chosen Hero then asks a simple question that leads to a revealing confession from the imp! ...Aren't they just the oddest pair? R


Author's Note: I had this little idea in my mind for a little bit; ever since I played Twilight Princess last week and played through (again) the part where you get the Master Sword.

This fic's just a little drabble focusing on Link and Midna...nothing really more. So it's probably kind of short at best. -_-

Just to let you know, this is meant to be LIGHT-humor. If the funny parts aren't in your face, then that's why; it's meant to be light.

OH! And the italics are Midna talking (in her language).

Oh, and rightfully attack me with flames if it's horrible; which it probably will be. -_-'

Disclaimer: The Zelda series belongs to Nintendo.

_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

An Odd Pair:

"_Well Link, we got the sword. Let's continue our search for the Fused Shadows._"

A feisty little imp, Midna, smirked evilly to herself as she said those words. She floated back into the air and started going off; her orange hair flowing behind her in it's ponytail that looked similar to a hand.

The young man she was talking to, the Chosen Hero, Link, just stood there admiring the sword (I know that you're thinking; the OTHER one.) he just pulled from the stone.

...It was very impressive; looked like it hadn't even been used before. And it's blade beautifully reflected off the gleam of the sunlight within the forest clearing.

...Link was officially starstruck over the weapon. And easily noticeable; he was smiling goofy at it.

"_And then we'll save Zelda...after all, she is probably in danger..._"

Midna continued to go on and on to herself; thinking that Link was behind her following. As she made it to the exit of the clearing; she giggled girlishly.

"_...We'll be unstoppable with that Light World weapon, and-LINK! Are you listening?_"

Midna clenched her little hands into fists and sharply turned around as she floated; she growled as she saw Link still standing there admiring the Master Sword.

"_LINK!_" Midna shouted.

Midna huffed and flew over to Link; she punched him in the back of his head causing him to yelp and fall.

"_Dammit Link! What are you doing?_" Midna yelled as she got right in his face and gritted her teeth.

Link furrowed his eyebrows together and sat up in the shallow water; the sword now in it's sheath.

"Midna! Wha-what's going on?" Link asked stupidly. "...Weren't we just admiring the Master Sword as that _ANNOYING_ music played from nowhere!"

Midna clenched her hands into fists and backed up slightly.

"_You idiot! We're heading off now, we 'gotta find those Fused Shadows! You are WASTING my freakin' time by admiring everything you come across!_" Midna ranted.

Link sighed and stood back up and wiped off his tunic; he REALLY was annoyed by the imp's ranting.

"First of all, this thing's cool." Link pointed out as he pointed to the sword in it's sheath behind his back.

Midna looked annoyed as she blinked.

Link then smirked and grabbed her arm; pulling her closer.

"...Admit it, you think it's WAY cooler then the Ordan Sword!" Link said.

Midna growled; then she thought for a minute and let out long sigh.

"**OW! WHAT THE HECK, MIDNA?**"

Link glared at the imp as he rubbed his left cheek; now red and stinging from where she slapped him.

"_FORGET THE DAMN SWORD ALREADY! NOW LET'S LEAVE AND CONTINUE THE JOURNEY!_" Midna yelled.

Midna then crossed her arms and floated off; Link sighed and ran over her and eventually caught up with her.

As the two partners exited through the same door they came through; they took a little glance back at the guardians and continued on.

However, they eventually realized that there was no way out unless the warped. Link was the first to point that out:

"Midna, aren't you 'gonna warp us? There's no other way out."

"_...Oh, I forgot about that..._"

Link smiled to himself as he glanced at Midna rub the back of her neck; her cheeks flushed slightly. He really did enjoy roaming Hyrule's entire landscape with her.

Despite the arguments, awkward moments, frustrating moments, and dealing with her bitter tongue; he truly did consider the twili a friend.

After all, the two did seem to really fit together well.

Finally, Midna warped them to Hyrule Field. They arrived through a portal and Link sighed contently as he breathed in the fresh air; it smelt good after being drenched in rain to him.

"_Link, less sniffing; more walking!_" Midna scolded.

Link rolled his eyes.

Midna smirked and started floating off; knowing he'd follow her like a little lost puppy...and he did just that.

As they walked, all was quite.

"...Um...Midna?"

Midna perked up and froze, she turned her head around and looked at Link.

"..._Hmm? What? Do you need to transform or warp?_" Midna asked.

Link smiled and walked to catch up with her; Midna secretly loved that smile from her friend.

"...No. I was just wondering...what do you think of that Skull Kid that was back in the Sacred Grove?" Link asked.

Midna blinked and crossed her arms.

"_'What do I think'? Well...I think he was an annoying little brat who should have been killed._" Midna replied bitterly.

"(Same old Midna...)" Link thought.

Midna sighed.

"_Link, why did you just ask me some stupid question like that?_" Midna asked.

Link waved his left hand dismissively in the air.

"No reason." Link replied.

Midna licked her lips and then smirked as she floated back over to the green-clad hero; she sat on his shoulder and crossed her arms.

"_Well then, I guess I'll ask a stupid question then! Ah...what do you think about...Zelda? Doesn't she seem kind of dependent?_" Midna asked.

Link shrugged his shoulders.

"She didn't seem too dependent to me. I think she's pretty tough; being able to heal you and all..." Link replied. He then smiled again as he continued. "...She's also kind of pretty I guess; her face is perfect and her hair's so...stunning..."

Midna rolled her visible eye.

"_PLEASE, LINK! She probably uses cheep extensions! That's something your little girlfriend in Ordan needs!_" Midna responded.

Link blushed and stared at the imp.

"Who? Ilia? ...She's just my childhood friend..." Link mumbled.

Midna snickered.

"_Heehee! Yeah...that's total denying right there!_" Midna said as she snickered.

Link sighed and playfully poked the imp on her cheek.

"I'm not denying it." Link assured.

Midna grinned; her little fang visible. It was strange; she was really having fun.

"Hmm...well what do you think about me?" Link asked.

Midna blinked and then flushed slightly as she floated back a little distance.

"_You? Well...I-I don't really know. To be honest, you are real annoying, boyish, and bold. I have to say...I feel like a babysitter sometimes..._" Midna replied; grimacing as she continued.

Link's face fell.

"You mean...after all this time we've been together, you still-"

"_WAIT! That came out wrong, Link!_"

Link perked up as Midna giggled and floated over; leaning by one arm over his shoulder.

"_Actually, you are tough to deal with. But...you don't have many flaws like that. I actually kind of admire your skills and all; that is something I could never possess. ...And you are real sweet; vowing your life to help your friends and even put yourself before ME. I may never understand that, but..._" Midna went on. Link blinked repeatedly as he listened; his face becoming kind of warm. "_...And well...you're just real amazing. And in my option, you'd probably be a good mayor one day for that small village you come from; and although you get on my freakin' nerves all the time...I deep down DO consider you a friend...something I never knew I would ever have in my lifetime: you look past my sharp tongue and mean ways...even my ugly imp self..._"

Link smiled and glanced away; his cheeks now bright pink. But Midna didn't see that.

Midna then sighed and stopped; her own cheeks flushed as well; probably shocked that she really said all that.

Midna then brushed her hair out of her eyes and smirked as she teasingly stuck her tongue out.

"_Well now...what do you think of ME? I've told you everything, pal._" Midna asked; the last word being tripped over.

Link's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"_Link, you heard me. Come on! Tell me what you think about me!"_

Link secretly smiled and he brushed Midna away.

"Midna, let's continue our journey and find those Fused Shadows!" Link declared; abruptly.

Midna gasped.

"_WAIT! LINK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU FREAKIN' THING ABOUT ME, DAMMIT!_"

Link continued to walk away; inwardly sighing with relief at the same time. Midna didn't see his tomato red face.

Sure, he could have just stopped walking and told the little imp everything; but be decided not to and just walk away. Besides, he realized just how cute Midna was when she was angry and cussing him out from rage.

...What an odd pair these two are. But that doesn't make them an unlikely couple! Despite these little moments; romance still lingers in the air around the two 'friends'.

...The sneaky hero and the feisty imp...what a match made in Heaven!

End.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

...Um...well? Is it interesting...or meh? -_-' This was just a spur of the moment thing after all...

And I totally love Link/Midna...it's my fave Zelda pairing next to Link/Zelda. :)

I'm a huge fan of Midna. Many might disagree, but we ALL have our own opinions. -_-

Read and review~!


End file.
